The Secret of the Millennia
by DivergentGirl321
Summary: Percy is hiding something, something big. If they don't find out say hello to W.W.3. Oh, wait, if they do find out say hello to W.W.3. Looks like there is no winning this one.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I was in the training room with the rest of the seven watching Percy and Jason spar. So far, Percy was winning when Jason hit him with the hilt of his sword. Percy fell to the ground and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Percy? Percy!" I yell shaking my boyfriend's shoulders. Jason looks down guilty and in shock. "I didn't hit him that hard, what happened?!" That's what I want to know. I struggle but manage to lift Percy up with the help of Jason. We carry him to the infirmary. He will be ok, Jason didn't hit him that hard. He will be fine. Percy stirs and sits up. "Percy!" We all yell while I jump from my seat and hug him. "Hey, Wise Girl." "Seaweed Brain, what happened?" I ask concerned. "Nothing, I'm fine." He says waving me off. "Nice spar , Jase. Getting better." He says grinning. I stare at him and look deep into his eyes and see something I didn't want to see, pain. I know we got back from 'shiver' Tartarus but Apollo gave us something that made the flashbacks go away. What could have caused it? Suddenly Piper and Hazel gasp. "Percy, your side!?" They say. I look to his side where Jason hit him and see it covered in blood. I gasp and quickly give Percy some ambrosia. "Percy, take of your shirt, I need to examine the wound." I say calmly although I'm freaking out on the inside. He tenses up and I see pain and fear flash through his eyes as he shakes his head no. "Percy." I say worried for Percy. "I need to see the wound." He shakes his head again and I make eye contact with Frank and Leo and they nod and right when Percy tries to run they flank the door way. He turns around slowly to face me. I sigh. "I don't want to do this Percy but, NOW!" Thank fully, Frank understood and turned into the snake and bit Percy before turning human again as Jason catches Percy and lifts him back onto the bed. Everyone looks at Frank and I with wide eyes. "Why did you do that? That could kill him!" Hazel squeaks. "It won't kill him." I state simply. "Just knock him out for an hour." They make an oh face and I quickly turn back to the bed and cut of Percy's shirt. We all gasp and stare in horror at his back. The bleeding has stopped but all along his back are scars. We all know immediately what they are from; knifes. Percy stirs once again after a little while. He looks down at his chest realizing what we say. "Hi guys! Was that really needed?" He asks trying to make us forget. Four words for you Seaweed Brain. Not. Going. To. Happen. When no one answers I take a breath attempting to calm down, but before I can speak we are surrounded in a blinding light.

Please read and review! Also read another story called Mind of Love by -M.M.E because we both are writing it together. Ask questions and I will answer!


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

When the light fades away we are standing on Olympus. Why?! Can we ever get a break! Why now?! I am interrupted from my rant by Zeus. "Why are you here! You dare interrupt this meeting!" Zeus thundered. (I get it, classic pun but it really did happen...) We all stand up. "Didn't you summon us?" Hazel asks. Before Zeus can respond something falls out of the sky landing on Poseidon's head. "Ow!" He rubs his head as the object-now identified as a movie, falls to the ground. I pick it up and read the note that appeared on top.

"Dear Gods and Demi-Gods,

You are gathered here today to find out the secret hidden in the shadows.

Guarded by Love, Sadness and Fear.

The Fates."

Everyone looks around confusingly. I think, who fits the picture... Suddenly the answer hits me full blow. My eyes widen and I whip around looking for the holder of the secret. "Annabeth?" Piper asks uncertainly as everyone stares at me worriedly. "I know who it is!" I yell scanning the room for Percy. "Who?" Jason's leader like voice fills with curiosity. "Percy!" I yell and am about to run out of the room to find him when I vines wrap around my feet. Dionysus walks up to me and holds his hand up to my face. My mind clears and I immediately calm down. "Can you find him?" I ask the Olympians after calming down. Athena sighs. "He obviously dosen't want us to know, Daughter. Maybe it would be better if he stays absent." I open my mouth to protest before realizing she's right. I sigh and sit down as the Olympians bring forth a TV. The 'movie' was put in.

A seven year old Percy is sitting in his room drawing. "Hey, Kid!" A voice yelled from down stairs. Percy gulped and paled completely white before slowly making his way down the stairs. Down the stairs sits a pudgy man with three greasy black hairs combed back on his head as if it would make him look handsome. The man was playing poker in a room with empty beer bottles strewed across the room with broken shards and trash everywhere. "Got any money, Kid?" The man asks not looking up from his game. "N-no Gabe." Little Percy said shaking. Gabe raised his head to look at him. "No cash? We'll I guess you'll have to learn to have it." He smirked as Percy tried to run back up the stairs but Gabe grabbed him. "Not do fast, Punk." Percy struggled in the mans grasp but it was no use. Gabe threw Percy on the ground making him cut from the glass littered everywhere. Percy whimpered as Gabe started kicking and punching him non-stop with the other players joining in. Percy's bloody form screamed a heart throbbing scream. Gabe yelled. "What have I told you about screaming?" Before continuing harder. He finally stopped and picked Percy off the ground. "If you tell your mother about this." He cracked his knuckles. Percy nodded in understanding and fear before being dropped to the floor in a cry of pain. When Gabe and his buddy's were gone he picked himself up and headed into the bathroom.

The clip shut off and everyone sat, shaking with rage. "Why didn't he tell us?" Hazel managed barely a whisper. "H-he was worried how we would take it, that we would treat him differently." I responded before braking into a sob. We all cried, even the gods. A new note fluttered to the ground. Leo picked it up, his usual humor gone. His face became angry as he read the note before reading it out loud.

"That is the past, but also the present."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where in the world this story came from considering I wrote this at literal midnight... So give me a rating of 1-10 and tell me if I should continue or leave it here. If you think I should continue please give me suggestions for this because I seriously don't know what to do.


	4. Sorry for the Shortness

Percy's POV

I was walking the Argo ll looking for the others when a white flash of light appeared. I reappeared in a dark ally. At the end of it, stood a pudgy man with three hairs combed back on his head.

"Hey kid, long time no see." My eyes widened as I took a step back. "No." I mumbled. It couldn't be, he was dead. Medusa made sure of that. "No, no, no."

Gabe came up to me and grabbed me. I was in too much fear to protest. Gabe threw me on the ground and picked up a beer bottle that was laying behind. He threw it at me and it shattered cutting me everywhere. "Give me money, kid." Gabe said holding out his palm. "I-I don't have any." I said feeling like a little kid once more.

Gabe raised one of his greasy eyebrows before moving in. Each kick felt like a iron whip and he punched and kicked me. He stopped and stared at me as I struggled to rise. My breathing ragged as Gabe laughs at my weakness. "Now it's my turn." A gruff voice said from behind him. My eyes widen as I realize who was talking. I try to take a step back to run but it is futile as I collapse, bleeding to the ruff paved ground. Why would they do this to me?

The man approaches, his normal sunglasses off as I see images of corpses on the battle field, blood, war and death. I look with anger at the god. The one who's been threatening me for the past years sense I was 12. The god who I beat when I was 12. The god of war; Ares.

Ares comes closer to me, his sword drawn. I scream as he cuts my arm, dragging the knife down to palm. He kicks me and everything goes black.

Comments? Flames? Advice?


End file.
